Far Away
by skyfive
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mengetahui itu? Apa kau tidak menyadari itu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh menyayangimu. Karena itu, aku mohon padamu. Lihatlah aku. A Short story. Broke!Changkyu/Slight Wonkyu and Yunjae RnR Juseyo!


Title: Far Away

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: T

Cast: SJ Kyuhyun, TVXQ Changmin

Sub cast: TVXQ Yunho, SJ Siwon, etc.

a/n: Cerita ini fiktif asli karangan otak miring. Para cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya/? Dan ingat cerita ini bergenre SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH jika tidak suka harap mengklik tombol 'X' di pojok kanan atas, terima kasih.

 _Happy Reading!_

 _Now Playing: C-clown: Far away Young love_

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _Apa kau tidak mengetahui itu? Apa kau tidak menyadari itu?_

 _Aku bersungguh-sungguh menyayangimu._

 _Karena itu, aku mohon padamu._

 _Lihatlah aku._

.

 _._

 _._

"Chwang?"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Kemudian, aku tersenyum pada Cho Kyuhyun—orang yang memanggilku tadi.

"Ada apa?" kataku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu memaikan ponselnya dengan raut yang kesal. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi." Keluhnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarku terkekeh. "Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku melayang entah kemana."

Aku melihatnya melirik ke arahku, "Siwon _hyung_ tidak membalas pesan maupun telponku. Aku kesal."

Sesaat senyumku pudar.

Aku lebih kesal lagi melihat kau keras kepala seperti ini.

"Kau tahu jadwalnya lebih padat darimu, bukan?" ujarku santai. Atau, mencoba santai.

"Setidaknya, ia membalas pesanku. Satu pesan saja mengenai kabarnya, aku sudah akan senang."

Aku hanya tertawa remeh, "Bagaimana Siwon _hyung_ tidak mau membalas pesanmu? Setiap ia tidak membalas kau akan membombardirnya saat ia membalas isinya omelan semua. Makanya jangan baper! Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?" ujarku.

'pletak!' jotos nya melayang di kepalaku.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" gerutunya. "Aku benci padamu!"

Aku mengusap kepalaku dan memandang Kyuhyun kesal. "Sesukamu saja!"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju ruang latihan. Di sana aku langsung menyandarkan tubuhku di pojok ruangan.

Sampai kapan ia ingin terus berharap pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah mencampakkannya?

"Changmin-a?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, Yunho _hyung_ ternyata dengan sebungkus kudapan di tangannya.

"Kupikir ada mayat di sini, ternyata ada kau, toh."

Aku mendelik, " _Hyung_ sadar umur sadar badan. Makin buncit makin ditertawakan nanti oleh para penggemarmu." Ujarku lalu membuang muka ke jendela.

" _Aigoo, aigoo…_ Changmin sedang gundah gulana sepertinya." Ucapnya lalu duduk di sebelahku. "Kyuhyun lagi, hm?"

Aku semakin membuang wajahku tidak mau menjawab. Memikirkannya saja sudah sangat sakit.

Sejak dulu awal persahabatan kami, aku sudah menaruh perasaan padanya meskipun aku tahu saat itu ia sedang merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon, rekan satu grupnya. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak peduli dan aku tetap menjaga perasaanku padanya. Bahkan, aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku. Saat itu ia masih bersama dengan Siwon _hyung_. Ia menolak, tentunya. Tapi, yang aku heran adalah ia selalu saja mengatakan ia cemburu saat aku dekat dengan yang lain.

" _Kalau begitu, jangan lagi dekat dengan Siwon hyung. Apa kau bisa menyanggupinya?_ "

Dan saat itu ia hanya diam membisu.

Egois!

Tidak ada kata lain yang aku pekikkan dalam hatiku.

Lalu, tidak lama, hubungannya dengan Siwon terguncang dan akhirnya mereka berpisah. Alasannya, Siwon mencampakkannya. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak mau tahu. Aku tidak ingin lagi berada di samping Kyuhyun. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku memeluknya saat ia menangis.

Jika saja saat itu kau meninggalkannya lalu berpindah ke dekapanku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat, akhirnya, aku bisa memiliki Kyuhyun. Kupikir akhirnya mimpiku telah tercapai. Namun, sebenarnya tidak. Tidak sampai 2 minggu aku harus terbang ke Jepang dan jadwalku memang sangat padat dan ponselku di tahan oleh _manager hyung_ karena Yunho _hyung_ tertangkap basah saat sedang berkencan dengan Jaejoong _hyung._ Agar ponselku tidak di gunakan, ia menahannya. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Yunho _hyung_ saat itu karena pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Saat kembali ke Korea, aku langsung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan sebuah pelukan yang kudapat. Tapi…

" _Changmin-a, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Mungkin kita memang lebih cocok menjadi sahabat."_

Awalnya aku ingin menolak tapi, aku merasa jika memang itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Aku akan menyanggupinya. Atau mungkin sejak awal, Kyuhyun hanya iba padaku dan akhirnya menerima perasaanku. Saat ini, Kyuhyun kembali mengejar mantannya yang tersayang, Choi Siwon. Yah, aku seringkali iseng mengecek SNS-nya dengan Siwon. Isinya rayuan gombal semua. Dan yang terakhir, Siwon mengatakan ia tidak ingin dengan orang lain melainkan Kyuhyun.

Menggelikan.

Tapi, saat ini yang dapat aku lakukan adalah memberi semangat dan nasehat pada Kyuhyun walau pada akhirnya aku akan emosi seperti tadi.

Friendzone

itu pedih jendral!

Aku menghela nafasku, " _Hyung,_ apa Kyuhyun itu tipe _masochist?"_ ujarku.

Yunho _hyung_ tertawa padaku, "Seingatku tidak. Kalian debat lagi masalah Siwon?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

Kami berdua terdiam saat seseorang mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam. Panjang umur pendek nafas. Choi Siwon datang menghampiri kami dengan membawa seorang wanita yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya ke tangan Siwon. Aku melihatnya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Sedangkan Yunho _hyung_ menyambut Siwon seraya berjabat tangan.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu ikut berjabat tangan dengannya sambil sekilas melirik pada wanita yang di bawa Siwon. "Dia siapa _hyung?_ " tanyaku. "Pacar nomor 2? Nomor 3?" tanyaku sakartis.

Seenaknya hilang, seenaknya membawa yang baru. Dasar brengsek! Kau kemanakan Kyuhyun?!

'JDAK!' Yunho _hyung_ menginjak kakiku dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaan. Untung saja aku refleks menggigit bibirku, kalau tidak teriakanku ini bisa terdengar hingga keluat gedung. Hahaha bercanda.

"Abaikan Changmin, Siwon. Dia dalam fase kelaparan jadi suka kurang ajar."

Siwon hanya terkekeh, "Tidak masalah, wanita ini hanya orang terdekat saja, tidak lebih."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mendengarkan Yunho _hyung_ dan Siwon berbiincang hingga akhirnya orang itu pergi.

" _HYUNG!_ Nginjeknya niat amat! Sakit tahu!" bentakku sambil lompat-lompat memegang kakiku yang nyeri.

"Aku tahu kau kesal, Changmin-a. tapi, setidaknya tahan etikamu."

"Haruskah aku menyinggung bagaimana kau meninju Kim Hyunjoong yang sedang merangkul Jaejoong _hyung_ di pub?"

"Itu lain cerita!"

Aku hanya mendesah kesal. Yunho _hyung_ menepuk punggungku. "Aku juga terkejut ia membawa wanita tadi, Changmin-a. Hei, lagi pula bukannya kau—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat ponselku mendadak berdering.

Chokyu calling

Aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu cepat. Perasaanku langsung menjadi tak enak saat aku mendengar suara isakkan.

" _Chwang…tadi aku melihat Siwon hyung, ia sudah kembali dan ia membawa seorang pendamping. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, apa kau melihatnya juga?"_

Aku membisu. Mendengar isakkannya, aku merasakan nyeri dan perih di ulu hatiku.

" _Chwang…Chwang! Katakan sesuatu!"_ pekiknya sambil menangis di seberang sana.

Aku meremas ponselku, "Ya, aku melihatnya."

Segukan Kyuhyun sangat keras tapi aku mendengrnya tertawa. " _Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bukankah begitu? Aku berharap pada sesuatu yang mustahil. Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku Changmin-a."_

"Kau ada di mana? Di mana kau sekarang?" tanyaku.

" _Changmin-a..maafkan aku…aku—"_

"Aku bertanya kau sekarang ada di mana, sialan!"

Kyuhyun terdiam lalu dengan terbata ia menjawab. " _Café biasa yang kita kunjungi."_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju café yang Kyuhyun sebutkan. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa untuk mencapai ke tempat itu.

Aku berhenti untuk memastikan Kyuhyun memang berada di dalam café itu. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk meamun sendirian di sana seraya menunduk. Saat aku hendak masuk ke dalam. Aku melihat Siwon menghampirinya. Dan tentunya mereka berdebat dan Kyuhyun sempat menamparnya. Aku harap Siwon segera meninggalkannya. Tapi, yang orang itu lakukan adalah menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Awalnya ia berontak terus mendorong tubuh Siwon. Nafasku tercekat saat Kyuhyun menyerah untuk melawan dan perlahan tangannya bergerak.

Kumohon. Jangan.

Jangan kau balas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun!

Terlambat. Tangan itu akhirnya memeluk tubuh Siwon.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Aku berjalan gontai saat kembali ke gedung. Aku melamun tidak sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

" _Sunbaenim?"_

Aku melihat orang yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak. Ternyata dia Kim Minseok atau nama panggungnya Xiumin. "Oh, kau Minseok. Maaf aku menabrakmu."

" _Sunbaenim_ kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!"

"O-oh ya? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat mengingat aku harus latihan lebih banyak. Kemungkinan kita tidak jadi pergi ke taman ria hari ini."

"Taman…ria?" gumamku.

Selama beberapa saat aku memandang wajah Minseok. Lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat kalimat Yunho hyung yang terpotong. Akhirnya aku mengerti.

Ia ingin mengingatkanku bahwa aku sudah memiliki Minseok. Yah, seminggu yang lalu secara tidak sengaja aku mengatakan perasaanku yang awalnya untuk Kyuhyun tapi terjadi salah paham. Tapi, yah bagiku tidak buruk menjalin hubungan dengannya dan niatnya hari ini aku akan mengajaknya ke taman ria sebagai kencan pertama kami. Tapi, kepalaku terlalu terdominasi oleh Kyuhyun sehingga aku lupa dengan janjiku sendiri pada Minseok.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku akhirnya. "Latihanmu memang lebih penting."

Minseok membungkukkan badannya. "Maafkan aku _sunbaenim."_

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu aku memeluk Minseok erat yang tentunya mengagetkannya.

" _Sunbaenim? Sunbaenim?_ kau kenapa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan terus memeluknya. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja."ujarku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terjebak, aku mengerti, tidak semua yang aku inginkan dapat aku gapai. Aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Itulah keputusanku.

Meskipun begitu, di hatiku selalu ada ruang yang tersisa untuk dirinya. Dan aku akan terus menunggu.

Tidak apa kan?

-The End -

Other a/n : Yaakk berakhir dengan crack pair :"") mendadak aja tiba-tiba mau nulis beginian wkwkwkk

Thank you for reading.


End file.
